Never Coming Back
by forever1x5
Summary: This is a story about what happens after Numbah 1 leaves for the galatic KND, this is basically a huge love story, mainly 1x5 and 5x2.Theres also some 1x4 too.Based on the reviews i get i'll decide whether to go towards the 1x5 relationship or the 5x2!


**Forever1x5: Numbah 3 if you'd please...**

**Numbah 3: OK!!!! Forever1x5 does not own the Kids next door!!!**

**Forever1x5: awesomeness, thanks numbah 3**

**Numbah 3: "giggling" your welcome!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------Story-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_( Age 11, The Day After, with sorrow and Cheer)_**

It was solumly quiet the day after Numbah 1 left for the Galatic KND. Everyone just basically sat there, still, there was barely any movement other then the pencils clicking. Numbah 2 (formally known as Hoagie) was leaning back in his favorite chair throwing pencils point side up at the ceiling. Wallabee, the groups Numbah 4, was lying on the floor face down, ocasionally lifting his head up to breathe. Numbah 3 (Kuki) was hugging her sad time rainbow monkey and trying all she could to keep from crying. Abby (Numbah 5) was extremely dissapointed herself. She didn't want Numbah 1 (Nigel) to leave, but it wasn't her, sector V's, or even the KND in general's choice to make, it was his, thats what he chose and thats what he wanted, she couldn't change the past. Numbah 5 was sitting in a daze on the seat next to Numbah 3. Her head was down, and you could barely make out a piece of her face since the front of her favorite baseball cap covered it. Her hands were folded on her lap as if the her lap were a desk at school. Deep in thought, with so many mixed emotions going every which way in her heart and head. She was happy that Numbah 1 had such a great opportunity open for him and he went for it, Unsure about whats going to happen in the future, Satisfied that no matter what happens to them now with her as leader her friends will be by her side, and most of all she was angry, angry that Numbah 1 left her.

Before anymore thoughts could go through her head, the kids turned all their heads towards the door after hearing a knock on it that took them off guard. "Now who could that...Owe!!!" right in the middle of Numbah 2's sentence one of the pencils fell from the ceiling had fallen point down and cluncked him right on the top of his head. Shaking her head in disbelief, , Numbah 5 chuckled softly and got up to open the door. Her gentle chuckle brought a huge smile to Numbah 2's face. Hoagie hated to see Abby upset and stressed out like she was. He wanted to make her happy whenever he could, it hurts him to see her sad in any way.

When Numbah 5 opened the door and looked to both the right and the left and saw nothing. Confused, Abby was getting ready to shut the door before she heard a nieve voice come from below her. " Excuse me please" said the timid child, he couldn't be more than 6 years old. He wore a solid orange tee-shirt with a blue jacket over it. With the tons of brown hair on his head Numbah 5 couldn't see his eyes very well. She made them out as a tell he was very shy, and not the kind of person who would really speak up or speak out. The skin visible through his jacket and face were a tanish color, and when she saw a glimse of his eyes she saw that they were a beautiful light hazel color though."Um, My sister and I were told to come here by by Numbah 362". Abby quickly stopped observing the boy and took the note he pulled out from his pocket and handed to her.

The Note:

_**Dear Leader of Sector V-Numbah 5,**_

_**This is Numbah's 6 and 7, Tylor and Tammie Folson.**_

_**Tylor is Numbah 7 and Tammie is Numbah 6**_

_**They are Twins.**_

_**Age(s) 6 1/2**_

_**The have graduated for the KND Academy with flying colors, Tammie for her heroisitic attitude and her way of laughing striaght in the face of danger**_

_**And Tylor for his awesome brain power and the ability to stop and think in even the worse of conditions.**_

_**Good luck, and I know they'll make the KND proud,**_

_**Numbah 362**_

The End:

Abby stood there scratching her head for a moment. "If there's two of them then where's the..." before she could get it out there was a huge VROOM noise coming from right above their heads. "VROOM, VROOM, VROOM, VROOM" they heard as the motor bike making the noise had done a couple donuts in the front yard of the KND tree house causing up all sorts of dirt and dust the brush up into the air when it hit the ground. Numbah's 7 and 5 couldn't stop caughing and brushing their eyes for at least 3 min. "TAMMIE" Numbah 7 said with a kind of a nagging voice. "why would you do that!", "ummm i dunno" Numbah 6 snarled shrugging her shoulders as if she had no idea what she had done. "Is that a Moter bike?!?!" Numbah 5 asked amazed, "now why would a 6 year old have a motor bike?!?" she yelled right after the last question not giving Tylor enough time to reply inbetween. "Well, mommy and daddy wouldn't give her one for our birthday, so i made one for her from some scraps i found in the junk yard right next to our house." Numbah 5 just stood there in shock before her team ran outside to see where all the comotion came from. "Hey numbah 5" Wally said not even caring that Taylor was right in front of them "who's the twerps?" Abby shot him a dirty look when she saw Numbah 7 put his head was down, blushing from embarassment. "Who you callin twerp, TWERP" shouted Tammie yelling at Numbah 4 as if he were 6 miles away let alone 4 feet. "I otta!" "Stop Numbah 4, be polite" said Numbah 2 smiling at them. "So whats your name?" he asked Tylor, but Numbah 7 had froze up from embarrasment again and wouldn't come out of his shell. "Thats Ty and im Tam, numbah's 6 and 7"explained Tamie smiling with extreme pride as she pointed to her brother and then herself."Fighsty one aren't ya" snarled Wally before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. If could looks could kill, the look Numbah 6 gave to Numbah 4 that day would've killed him dead at that very moment. "Come in, Come in, Numbah 5 will show yall to yall room ok?". Finally breaking her evil glance at Numbah 4, Tammy grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him with her as she was inside.

As they walked through the KND corridor, Numbah 5 stopped in front of Numbah 1's room. She just stared at it for a while, looking around it and she almost burst out into tears. Tammy realized after about a minute or so that Numbah 5 wasn't with them anymore. "Hey, what cha doing?" Numbah 6 screamed across the hallway at her leader as she turned and saw her halfway into the room. "oh, umm, Im sorry, Numbah 5's coming" she ran to catch up the children and continued on to their new room. "Here we are", Numbah 5 opened to a room right next to hers, its was always empty, one time they turned it into a day spa for the hampsters, but now it'll be the perfect room for them. "hey numbah 5 can you give us a hand please?" Abby turned completely around to see Numbahs 4 and 2 struggling with an old bunk bed they had in storage. "Hold on! Numbah 5's coming". They put the bunk bed in the corner of the room. After taking a deep breath, numbah 5 noticed that they were short a twin, again ."Hey Numbah 7 where's Numbah 6?". "Well, ummm, well, aaaaa, ummm, i dont know", Abby could barely hear what he said since his face was down and tucked into his hands. "where could she have..." and again before Numbah 5 could finish her sentence, all you could hear was Vroom!!!!Vroom!!!!! and the next thing you know Numah 6 is riding her dirt bike on the walls side ways and taking everything from a huge bag marked ACADAMY and putting them up everywhere. By the time she was finished Numbahs 4, 2 and 5 were in complete and utter shock that all their things were put away, posters were hung up, and she even set up Numbah 7's telescope all without getting off her bike. "So what you guys think?". It was silence until Numbah 3 came in, "Come on sillie heads!!!You can't just stand there all day!!!! We gots to have a party to celebrate!!!!" Then Kuki skipped off, stopped a few inches from the door and went back, "And guys did a good job decorating" Then Kuki was off on her way humming aloud. "So what are you guys waiting for? we gots a party to go to and me and ty are the mest of honors!!!" cheered Numbah 6 as she grabbed her brother and ran out of the room. "I think you mean Guest of Honooooooooooor" said Tylor as his sister pulled him along with her swiftly and ran out. "that is one amazing kid!!!" screamed Numbah 4 "She is freakin awesome!!!!". "Numbah 5 thought she was a twerp" replied Numbah 5 with a smug smile on her face, one ebrow raised and her hands on her hips. "well, um, I don't care!!!" muffled Numbah 4 and Numbahs 3 & 5 just laughed.

Late on....at the party........

"It was a great idea having a party for the new members of your sector" replied Numbah 15 to Numbah 3. Numbah 15 was the leader of sector K from New york, sector K and V are extremely close on account of the fact that Numbah's 15 and 5 are cousins. This was the only other sector Kuki invited to the party. Numbah's 16 and 17, Antonio and Antara aka Tony Numbah 17 and Tara Numbuh 16 are also twins, they moved to New York a few years ago from Italy and became top members of the American KND ever since. Trecia is Numbah 18 and a technical wiz, every time sector k comes to visit her and Numbah 2 always talk about their newest projects and inventions. And last but not least theres Jake, Numbah 19. Kianna is Jake's best friend, and always will be, its the law of life. "Awww, it was nothing" blushed Kuki with accomplishment."It was party-time rainbow monkey's idea". Everyone was having a good time, Numbah's 16 and 17 were talking and laughing with the new Numbahs 6 and 7, Numbah 7 of course was hiding behind his sister in shyness, but Tammie was gladly able to talk for the both of them. Kianna was dancing with Kuki to their favorite song, (Kianna's kinda like a serious Kuki) and Numbah's 19, 4 and 18 were racing power scooters around the tree house with the scooters Numbah 18 brought with her from her workshop back home. Hoagie was at the snack table just about to chug down an orange soda before he stopped and noticed Numbah 5 wasn't there.

"Hello?" Numbah 2 asked waiting for a reply as he stood in the door way of the tree house. "Numbah 5?, Hey Numbah 5" he continued to ask as he walked down the massive hallways of the tree house now. "Numbah.." he stopped and noticed he heard crying from down the hallway he was in, it was coming from Numbah 1's room. When he reached the room, he paused as he watched his friend sit on his previous leader's bed in a fetal postion with her head in her arms crying her eyes out. "Numbah 5?" he asked as he slowly walked into the room. Numbah 5 turned her head quickly to see the Hoagie walking towards her. She fixed up her face the best she could, wiping the tears and putting a fake smile on. "a-a-a-a hey, (snifle, snifle) Numbah 2" she tryed to say as calmly as possible. By this time Numbah 2 was only a few inches away from the bed, "Oh Abby" he smiled with his arms wide open. Before she knew it crying into deeply into Numbah 2's baby blue shirt."Why did he have to go!!!" she yelled, "It's not fare!!!". Numbah 2 smiled gently and hugged her closely.  
He layed his cheek at the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Shhh, Abby, its ok, its ok," he whispered, "wait here for a sec". He set her down on the bed in a daze and ran out of the room. When he returned he was holding a small box that was a light burgundy color with red bright stripes going through it. "I made you this to make you feel better about loosing your best friend and to take help you relax a little bit under pressure of leadership, not that you need that though, its just that...." "Numbah 5 know's what you mean she interrupted, Numbah 2 coughed lightly into his hand and blushed deeply with a chuckle. "Well, (cough) um yea, here you go Numbah 5", he opened the little box to reveal a beautiful white charm bracelet, it had a hat on it, a pair of goggles, headphones and sunglasses. "Yea, well thanks to Numbah 18's formula for ice cream that never unfreezes looosing shape, or never ever breaks while frozen, which is always, I made this." Numbah 5 looked at her icecream bracelet then at her friend, before giving him a huge hug. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, now every time Numbah 5 needs emotional support all I have to do is look on my wrist.

The two looked out the window to see that it was almost dinner time. Numbah 5 knew by now that her and Numbah 2 had to be the only ones still at the tree house at this point. She was a little disapointed that she had missed her cousins visit, but she knew they'd come agian soon. "Alright Numbah 5, I think im gonna head home now, see ya later" Nunbah 2 left the room without turning back and Abby gently slipped into a day dream as she stared gracefully at the sunglasses on her charm bacelet, Numbah 2 broke her out of her dream when he came back into the room istead of leaving. "Hey Numbah 5 what do you say we walk home together?". Numbah 5 smiled and her and friend made their way out of the tree house. As they walked down the side walk Abby put her head on Hoagies shoulders closing her eyes and smiling softly. "Thankyou Numbah 2" she noted, seeming as if in any moment she would fall to the ground sleeping. "No problem Numbah 5, anytime."

------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think!?!? i really hoped you liked it because this story i based on reviews!!!! If people want Abby to go with Numbah 1 then i'll make it so, but if people want Abby to go towards Numbah 2 then that'll happen instead, so please, please, please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far by its first chapter!!!(=^_^=)!!!!Thank you!!!!**


End file.
